Would you still love me the same?
by Shizudei
Summary: UA Muchos dicen amar, pero ¿conoces el significado de amar realmente?  ¿hasta que punto es cierto esto? ¿Es incondicional el amor que dicen sentir? -¿Me seguirías amando? -habló el pelinegro... -esto es una equivocación ¿verdad? ¿estarás bien cierto? -dijo Mina preocupada... -siempre estaremos juntos. Este fic es "Mi crack ideal para el grupo Originales Ladies Kou"


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen

No olviden que es importante leer la nota de autora :D

 **ACLARACIONES:**

*pensamientos*

 _Los recuerdos van en cursiva_

 **AVISO:** Éste es "Mi crack ideal para el grupo: Originales Ladies Kou"

 **SUMMARY:** Muchos dicen amar, pero ¿conoces el significado de amar realmente? ¿hasta que punto es cierto esto? ¿Es incondicional el amor que dicen sentir?. -¿Me seguirías amando? -habló el pelinegro... -esto es una equivocación ¿verdad? ¿estarás bien cierto? -dijo Mina preocupada... -siempre estaremos juntos...

 **Disfruten**

* * *

 **WOULD YOU STILL LOVE ME THE SAME?**

Seiya se mantenía sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, sus codos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos cubrían su rostro totalmente agobiado, mientras miraba tristemente hacía un punto invisible en la pared.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Acaba de llegar esto -dijo Mina preocupada mientras le entregaba una hoja a Seiya_

 _Seiya tomó el papel en sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, leía una y otra vez tratando de creer lo que decía en el papel._

 _Era una orden de desalojo, debían dejar la casa y sólo tenían dos semanas de plazo, si no lo hacían los mismos dueños los echarían a la calle. ¿Donde irían? Los hermanos de Seiya estaban en el extranjero, no tenían a ningún familiar en Japón._

 _Seiya arrugó el papel en sus manos, en un arrebato de ira empezó a golpear la pared desesperado, no importandole el dolor que causase en sus manos._

 _-¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea! -gritó sin parar de golpear la pared_

 _-¡Calmate Seiya! -habló Mina tratando de detenerlo_

 _-¿Cómo quieres que me calmé? ¡Estamos en la ruina! ¡Me despidieron! ¡nos desalojaran, no tenemos a donde ir! ¡Se acaban los alimentos! -estalló Seiya -Y lo peor ¡no comprarás la ropa de última moda -añadió sarcásticamente_

 _Se detuvo al mirar a Minako, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, la culpa se apoderó de su ser y sintió la presión en su pecho seguida de un agudo dolor._

 _-Mina yo no quisé... -trató de disculparse_

 _-No pensé que fuera un estorbo -dicho esto Mina salió corriendo de la casa_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Si bien, los próximos tres días se mantuvieron peleados, sin dirigirse palabra alguna; Seiya le pidió perdón prometiéndole solucinar los problemas, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Y así lo hizo.

Seiya hizo unos "negocios" y se metió con "personas" con las que no debía meterse. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de solucinar los problemas, aún sí implicase entrar en algo ilegal: el tráfico de drogas. Siempre se repetía a sí mismo que sólo estaría involucrado en aquel negocio por dos semanas, hasta que consiguiera pagar el alquiler del apartamento el cual debían tres meses y conseguir un empleo estable, logró juntar el dinero y pagar todo, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

 **FLASHBACK**

- _Quiero salir de éste negocio -habló Seiya decidido -Lo dejaré_

 _-Que lástima -respondió un hombre al que le decían "el jefe" -Tienes una linda novia, sería una lástima si algo malo le sucede ¿no crees?_

 _-¡Mira maldito si le haces algo a Mina te juró que... -Seiya se iba a abalanzar sobre el sujeto, pero fue detenido por dos matones quienes lo inmovilizaron_

 _-Así que se llama Mina -interrumpió el sujeto -tiene un lindo nombre -sonrió de lado_

 _Seiya sintió como aquél hombre golpeaba su rostro fuertemente, la sangre no tardó mucho en aparecer, empezó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el estómago y abdomen, escupió sangre al suelo, no podia hacer nada, ni siquiera defenderse, esos dos matones lo mantenían agarrado fuertemente, el dolor era insoportable. Continuó dándole fuertes golpes hasta dejarlo casi moribundo tirado en el suelo._

 _-Las cosas no son tan fáciles muchacho -habló antes de salir de la habitación -Ya estás advertido, la próxima no serás sólo tú, sino también tu querida novia_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aquél día llegó tarde a casa, Mina lo esperaba despierta y corrió a auxiliarlo al verlo en ese estado, le preguntó ¿qué le había sucedido? Más Seiya sólo alegó que fueron unos ladrones, negándose a decirle la verdad; Mina inmediatamente empezó a limpiar las heridas, para luego curarlas con el botiquín que tenían, se negó a darle detalles y evitó hablar de sus moretones.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquél incidente, él ahora estaba sentado en una silla, se enteró que la policía atrapó al "jefe" y ya iban capturando a todos los implicados y cómplices, no pensaba huir ni escapar, decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, sólo había algo que lo inquietaba y le hacia sentir miedo...miedo de perder a Mina, ella jamás se enteró de esa clase de "negocios" en la que estaba metido, cuando le preguntó como había conseguido pagar el alquiler del apartamento, simplemente alegó que sus hermanos le ayudaron con una parte y el dinero restante lo consiguió cuando se "prestó" dinero de un amigo, temía que Mina no lo perdonase y la perdiera para siempre.

Estaba tan hundido en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la llegada de Mina quien se acercó a él

-Seiya -llamó Mina cariñosamente mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

-Mina -Seiya la miró a los ojos e hizo una seña indicando que tomé asiento a su lado

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Mina extrañada por la actitud del pelinegro

-Dime honestamente -hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de Mina -Si no pudiera satisfacer todos tus caprichos y gustos ¿estaría todo bien?

-Seiya pero de que hablas, no entiendo, sabes que no me importa el dinero -respondió Mina

-Si te mostrará todos mis defectos ¿me quisieses igual? -habló Seiya, él pudo escuchar las sirenas a lo lejos, la policía ya estaba cerca

-Seiya ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué me preguntas todo esto? -contestó Mina confundida

-¿Estarías conmigo hasta el final? dime ¿pasarías tu vida conmigo? -fijó sus ojos en Mina -Si no tuviera nada ¿seguirías estando a mi lado? -apretó ligeramente sus manos al momento que escuchaba las sirenas demasiado cerca

-¿que tienes Seiya? ¿estás bien? -habló Mina preocupada

-Si me encerraran en una prisión y lo perderíamos todo ahora, dime honestamente ¿me seguirías amando de la misma forma? -Dijo Seiya justo cuando oyó como las patrullas se detenían afuera del apartamento

Mina quedó en shock ante lo dicho por Seiya, la angustia se apoderaba de ella, cuando iba a contestar, unos oficiales entraron y apuntaron con un arma a Seiya

-Seiya Kou usted queda arrestado -dijo uno de ellos.

Seiya no opusó resistencia y los oficiales lo sacaron fuera del apartamento. Mina estaba en shock, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y salió rápidamente a la calle.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio -dijo un oficial mientras esposaba a Seiya -Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra

Mina veía la escena totalmente confundida, quizó acercarse a Seiya pero el otro oficial la detuvo

-¿Pero que sucede? ¿Por qué arrestan a Seiya? -habló desesperada y totalmente consternada

-Señorita, Seiya Kou queda arrestado por estar involucrado con tráfico de drogas -respondió el oficial

Mina quedó atónita, negándose a creer lo dicho por aquél hombre, lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, la desesperación se apoderó de ella y corrió hasta llegar a Seiya, lo abrazó fuertemente no queriendo soltarlo jamás, a Seiya se le formó un nudo en la garganta mientras sentía las lágrimas de Minako mojar su camiseta, en ese instante su mundo se desmoronó totalmente; el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa, apretaban fuertemente su corazón.

-Dime que es mentira -susurró Mina -¿estarás bien cierto? Todo esto es una equivocación ¿verdad?

Seiya no tuvo el valor de contestarle y sólo le dirigió una mirada triste y llena de culpa, un oficial apartó a Mina y el otro lo metió en la patrulla, los dos policías entraron y encendieron el auto, miró por una última vez a Mina antes que la patrulla arrancará.

Estuvo unos días en detención preventiva, hasta que llegó el juicio, en el cual con las evidencias necesarias el juez lo condenó a 5 años en prisión porque los delitos que cometió y de los cuales lo acusaban eran menores. El juicio fue muy duro para Mina, al finalizar esté mismo Mina rompió en llanto mientras sus amigas trataban de consolarla; se llevaron a Seiya esposado para luego trasladarlo a la prisión.

Los primeros días fueron muy duros tanto para Seiya como para Mina, ella iba todos los días a visitarlo, pero Seiya se negaba rotundamente a siquiera mostrarle la cara, cuando sus hermanos llegaron inmediatamente fueron a visitarlo, al principio Seiya no quería recibir visitas de nadie, pero terminó aceptando que sus hermanos lo visitaran.

-No entiendo porque no quieres recibir visita de nadie y menos de Mina -habló Taiki a través del teléfono

-No puedo hacerlo -contestó Seiya mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Aún así, deberías hacerlo -añadió Yaten

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que sus hermanos venían alegaban que debía ver a Mina y aceptar sus visitas, un día decidió hacerlo

-Hola -habló Mina a través del teléfono, tocando el cristal que los separaba

A Seiya se le rompió el corazón al verla así, sus ojos rojos y con grandes ojeras, toda desaliñada y descuidada

-Hola -respondió al tomar el teléfono -Perdóname Mina

Dicho esto, Seiya colgó el teléfono y se levantó dispuesto a ir a su celda, Mina se quedó en silencio, solamente lo miró marcharse. Iba casi diariamente a visitarlo, pero jamás aceptó recibir su visita, esos días se transformaron en meses, hasta llegar un año y luego uno más, en el segundo año, un día Minako decidió dejar de visitarlo por un tiempo, sabía que la conciencia de Seiya cargaba una gran culpa, estaba dispuesta a darle tiempo aún cuando eso a ella la destrozase.

Durante los próximos tres años no fue a ver a Seiya, en ese transcurso de tiempo, Mina había perdido quien era, ya no demostraba felicidad, sus amigas intentaron animarla por todos los medios, pero ninguno funcionó, era como si ya no tuviese vida. Para Seiya no era diferente, él sufrió episodios de depresión y constantes insomnios, llegó a pensar que Mina lo había olvidado para siempre, aunque sabía que aquello era su culpa por nunca recibir sus visitas.

El día llegó, justamente un 10 de abril, el día que cumplía totalmente su condena, ya era libre, al salir fue recibido por sus hermanos, algunos amigos y las amigas de Mina, por más que buscó a Mina con la vista no la encontró.

-Está en el apartamento -dijo Taiki dandóle las llaves de su auto

-Gracias -respondió el pelinegro antes de tomar las llaves

Conducía nervioso pensando en Mina ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría ella? Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, caminó hasta la entrada y tocó un par de veces, la puerta se abrió luego de unos segundos, ahí estaba Mina, frente a él.

Mina al verlo, solamente lo abrazó fuertemente y fue correspondida, las lágrimas de Minako empezaron a caer, pero no eran de tristeza; sino de alegría.

-Perdóname -dijo Mina al separarse de él -no fuí a visitarte y...

-¡No! Perdóname tú a mí, siento haberte fallado, todo fue mi culpa -habló Seiya -si yo no hubiera...

-Shh -interrumpió Mina -ahora todo está bien, estaremos juntos ¿verdad?

Seiya y Mina unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, un beso tan anhelado por ambos corazones, lleno de ternura, pasión y amor. Cuando sintieron que el aire se les iba, se separaron.

-Hace 5 años cuando llegó la policía, no pude responder a tus preguntas -habló Mina -Y la respuesta es sí, siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa el dinero, los lujos, estaremos juntos hasta el final, siempre te voy a querer, siempre tendrás mi apoyo, mi perdón, todo ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo

-Y yo a ti, te amo -Seiya sonrió, la abrazó y reclamó nuevamente sus labios

 **&. &.&.&.&**

 **N/A:** Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot, es el primer MinaxSeiya que escribo, así que no sean crueles (jaja ok no), perdonen si hay fallas de ortografía.

Quisé enfocarme en este tema: "el amor incondicional" ya que ahora en la actualidad todos dicen amar, pero cuando las cosas se complican o se ponen difíciles, todos salen corriendo.

Yo aún creo que el amor incondicional existe y tengo la fé que algún día me llegará a mí, y también a ustedes (si no les llegó aún).

Espero que al leer mi fic, hayan captado el mensaje que quisé dar: el amor verdadero es incondicional, todo lo perdona, todo lo logra. También puse la mención sobre "el tráfico de drogas" ya que ese crimen y algunos más como el de robar, aveces las personas lo hacen por la necesidad, por desesperación. O eso es lo que pienso, pero eso es en algunos casos.

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews, comentarios, críticas, etc.

Eso es todo, les mando abrazos

Su amiga

Shizudei

Bye bye


End file.
